


Chester Plain

by Nightmare_creeper25



Category: Lion King - Fandom, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Basically like the movie, Destiel - Freeform, I watched the movie while writing this, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, just a Winchester Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_creeper25/pseuds/Nightmare_creeper25
Summary: This tale follows the story of Dean and Castiel's son Gabriel, who wants nothing more than to enjoy the fun in life.While Ruby raises Samuel to become a killer and take down Dean Winchester so Sam can rule as the true king.What happens when the son of Castiel and Dean Winchester meet the son of Ruby..?Lion King 2: Simba's Pride AU





	1. Crowned Prince

Dean's POV

  
I look at my kingdom of hunters as they begin to bow at the sight of Charlie, glad that they show her as much as respect as I do

Charlie signals us to approach the ledge, Castiel carrying our new born child Gabriel

As Castiel passes Gabriel to Charlie, while Bobby bows in respect of both me and Castiel, and along with our new son

Charlie then lifts up Gabriel to show to the kingdom of the crowned prince of Chester

The crowd of both hunters, creatures and civilians a like begin to cheer and howl at the sight of Gabriel

Charlie brings Gabriel back down and puts her thumb in her pocket, then taking it out, her thumb now red with a powder substance

"Simbaaaa" she says and laughs, and hands back Gabriel to his parents

 

(Slightly to the back)

"Oh Kevin! Look at the little baby! Oh I can't wait until we get our hands on him"

Kevin rolled his eyes "Jo, your going to make Dean not trust us with his boy"

Jo glared at Kevin "pst! What makes you think it's a boy?! Come on! It's got its light eyes from Castiel!"

From where they are standing Charlie snickers at their bickering "it's a boy! JoJo!"

Kevin began to laugh in her face, the Jo proceeded to punch him

 

(12 Years Later!) - (POV Change - No One)

  
Gabriel ran out like a bolt into the warm sunlight, awed at the great lands before him

Gabriel began to run down the steps to the landscapes but not before his father could get to him first

"Whoa! Where are you going honey drop?" Dean asked his son

But his son got distracted by a Beatle, trying to catch it with his hands

"Gabriel are you listening? If you wonder off you could get hurt or-"

Gabriel cut him off with a smart tone to his voice "-or even get lost" Gabriel rolled his eyes but nonetheless looked up at his father

"I just want you to be careful, accident can happen, so I need you to stay in Chester lands at all-"

"-at all times, I know! And if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home, I get it! Now can I go play now? Please!" Gabriel said with puppy eyes

Castiel coming into the picture "mind your father Gabriel" Gabriel smile at his mother "yes mom"

"And stay away from the shadowlands, there are a lot of outsiders and they could be leaking about, never turn your back on them"

Gabriel tilted his head in question "why not?"

"Hm, never mind, just go on and play"

Gabriel wines but nonetheless left to go okay

Dean quickly opened his mouth and shouted at his son "And stay on the path I marked for you!"

But who knows if Gabriel actually heard him or not

Castiel laughed "oh dean, he's so much like you" dean raised an eyebrow at his lover "I suppose that isn't a good thing, we got ourselves into a lot of trouble when we were children"

Castiel scoffed and pressed his body against deans "you mean the trouble you got both of us into" Castiel laughed and kissed deans cheek "he'll be fine, after all, he is like you"

Dean smiled as Castiel went back into their home, but quickly turned to his bests friends

"Jo, Kevin, I gotta talk to you"

Making their way to their king, pushing each other "sup jelly bean"

"I need you to keep an eye on Gabriel, I know he's bound to run off"

"You got in Dean-o! We'll be on it like how Jo is on food" - "HEY!"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders "its true"

Dean sighed "guys please! I'm counting on you, she could be running into danger without knowing it"

With that Dean left, Kevin and Jo scrambling to catch up with little Gabriel

 

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

  
Jumping and skipping after a ladybug Gabriel bounced away from the path that his father marked for him, trying to catch the ladybug made him stumble into a rock, giving him a good view of the shadowlands

"Whoa....the shadowlands....cool" Gabriel sat down on the rock and silently stared at the shadowlands, hearing a twig crack little Gabriel looked behind him and screamed at the top of his lungs

Making Jo and Kevin scream along with him, also making Gabriel fall into a pond by accident "oh! Sorry young prince, didn't mean to scare ya, but you should know as Deans daughter, you could have gotten hurt" Jo said getting water out of her ear

Kevin began to panic "Hurt?! Did you break a bone? Chip a nail?!"

Gabriel while trying to talk, but also getting cut off got him instantly irritated "I'm fine!"

Jo and Kevin began to talk "will one of you please listen to me?!"

"Sure! Watcha need my prince" Kevin said giving him his full attention

"I'm not just a prince you know? It's only half of who I am!" Gabriel slightly yelled with his voice

"Well then what's your other half?" Jo asks slightly bored

"Oh...uh...I...um..." Gabriel stuttered

"Well while your figuring that out, why don't we start heading back and get something to eat! I'm starving" Kevin rolled his eyes

"Jo, when aren't you starving" which earned his a smack behind the head

And while his fathers 2 best friends began to walk off while arguing, Gabriel went off the other direction, into the shadowlands

 

 

 

 

 

 

..


	2. The Thrown

Gabriel giggled as he made his way down the earthy path towards shadowlands, he walked over a log that he used as a bridge to go over a small stream

But his foot got caught in a root and he went tumbling down a hill and into something solid

Gabriel heard a groan then dirt being moved, Gabriel looked up and immediately tensed up, getting up in a flash

"Who are you? Coming from the Chester Plains?!"

Gabriel looked at the boy who had a mess of moppy dark brown hair and hazel eyes

"I asked you a question!"

The boy started to walk up to Gabriel and Gabriel put up his hands in defense

The boy smirked and put up his hands as well, Gabriel moved around the boy, not really knowing how to fight, just trying to waste time to think of a plan to escape

"What are you doing?"

Gabriel felt a spark of confidence "my father says to never turn your back on an outsider!"

"Always do what daddy says?"

This comment made Gabriel irritated "NO!"

The young boy laughed "bet you do! I bet your daddy's baby boy! Haha! Someone from the shadowlands doesn't need anybody"

The boy began to walk off, puffing out his chest "I can take care of myself"

Gabriel's irritation vanished and was replaced by fascination "really...?"

The boy turns to Gabriel with a proud smile, Gabriel couldn't help but smile, then the hazel eyes boys eyes widened with fear

"Ah!"

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion then turned only to come face to face with 4 Wolfs

"Ah!"

They both ran up the hill in terror, all 4 wolfs chasing on their heels

"Run!"

The hazel boy grabbed Gabriel's hand dragging him, Gabriel saw a tree to climb

"This way!"

They climbed the tree quickly, and waited catching their breaths and no sign of the wolfs   
They both laughed nervously

"Heh...that was a close one huh?"

Gabriel laughed nervously along with the other boy "heh...yeah.."

Suddenly they were thrown off the branch they were sitting on by a strong force

They looked down to the trunk of the tree to see the 4 wolfs crashing their bodies into the trunk

Gabriel began to climb up the tree to get higher and away from the wolfs, while the hazel eyes boy jumped off and ran into a danger signed zone

Gabriel's body tingled with fear "h-hey! What about me?"

The boy turned slightly "I'm going to distract them!"

The boy ran right into the danger signed zone and yelped when his foot got caught in sticky and really wet sand

The wolf that was chasing after the boy began to prey on him and got the attention of the other 3 wolfs

The hazel eyed boy began to shake in fear, then the wolf was kicked back and a vine was thrown in front of the boys face

"Grab on!"

The boy grabbed on and kicked at the wolfs that tried to bite as his feet, soon Gabriel successfully brought up the boy on the small ledge with him

"I did it..." Gabriel said in disbelief "I DID IT! Ahaha!" Gabriel jumped in happiness and puffed out his chest in pride

Gabriel finally got a good look at his new companion with a smile "we make such a good team! And you..."

The boys face dropped slightly "you were really brave..."

The boys face brightened at the compliment "yeah? You were pretty brave too! My names Samuel"

Gabriel giggled at the foreign name and leaning into Samuels space "I'm Gabriel"

Gabriel smiled wickedly and poked at Samuels arm "Tag! Ahah!"

Gabriel moved back a few feet waiting for Sam to chase him

Poking his arm once again "Tag your it!"

When Samuel didn't move, Gabriel became confused "um..hello..? I run you tag..get it?"

Samuel continued to look confused, Gabriel came to a realization that he didn't know how to play "oh..."

Gabriel then put up his hands in a fighting fashion, Samuel smirked and put up his fits as well

But their little game was interrupted by a gun shot

Both boys stared fearfully at the tall man with sandy blonde hair and a gun pointing in the air

The blonde scowled at the boy and suddenly a dark haired female was standing between Samuel and the blonde man

  
( POV change )

  
"Ruby."

"Dean."

Ruby smirked but if faded as she saw the group behind her opponent

Making an unamused face "Castiel."

"Ruby." Castiel replayed just as unamused

"Kevin, Joanna, now that we all know each other GET OUT OF OUR PLAINS!" Kevin said sweetly then his voice getting ruff

Ruby turned her dangerous brown eyes to Kevin "yours plains!" Bringing up her knife in warning

Kevin jumped back in surprise of her warning

"These lands belong to Azazel!"

Dean got fed up with Ruby "I banished you from the Chester Plaids, now you and the boy! Get out!"

"Oh! You haven't met my son Samuel? He was hand chosen by Azazel. To follow in his foot prints and become king"

Dean glared at the young boy, making the boy shiver more in fear

"Samuel was the last born! Before you exiled us to the shadowlands, where we have hardly any food, and less water" Ruby said with cast down eyes

"You know the consequence for returning to Chester plains!" Dean growled

Ruby snapped her eyes to Dean with a glare "but the child does not!"

This made Ruby smirk "however...if you need your pound of flesh..here" Ruby pushed Samuel closer to Dean

Dean looked at the boy who looked back at him with fear

Ruby gave him a smirk "take him and go"

Dean took Gabriel into his arms as he was about to walk away

"Oh.." Dean turned back to Ruby who had put away her knife and kept her eyes on Gabriel "we have only begun"

Ruby then grabbed Samuel ruffle by his collar

Sadly the pair of friends looked at each other   
"Bye"   
"Bye"

 

  
As Gabriel was set down on a stone outside their home, Gabriel knew the look on his fathers face, Gabriel tried to flash him a smile to lighten up the mood but got a glare in response

"Gabriel what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today" Dean said with concern in his voice

"But daddy I-I...I didn't mean to disob-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you, I don't want to lose you"

Gabriel sighed defeatedly "I know"

"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do" Dean sighed and knew he had to once again bring up the conversation

"One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place, your are part of the great circle-"

"Circle of life I know"

Dean lifted up his sons chin "exactly and you need to be careful, as future king-"

Gabriel growled "what if I don't want to be king? It's no fun.."

Dean was taken aback a little "its like saying you don't want to be human...it's in your blood, as I am, were part of each other"

  
( skip to after the song - We Are One)

"As long as you live here, it's who you are" Dean gave his son a kiss on the forehead   
"You'll understand someday"

 

  
( Time Skip - Change Of Scene )

  
"Samuel Samuel Samuel, Azazel wasn't even his father...he just took him in"

"Oh hey Meg Where's the termite Samuel? The chosen one?"

"Crowley! Where's Samuel, did you leave him out there all alone again?"

"Hey! It's everyone for himself out here, that little termites gotta learn on his own"

Meg growled "mothers going to be mad she told you to watch him!"

"Oh who cares?! I should have been the chosen one! I could be a leader if she would give me a chance!"

"Ha! Yeah right! Why don't you tell that to her"

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah! Hehe here's your chance"

Just then their mother walked into the area they were in

"Hey Samuel...wanna fight..?!"

Ruby growled and flipped out her knife "you were suppose to be watching him!"

"I-It's not his fault, I went off on my own"

Ruby went into Samuels space "what where you doing?"

"Uh nothing!"

"Who has made us outcasts?!"

"Dean Winchester"

"Who killed Azazel"

"Dean Winchester"

"What have a told you about them!" Ruby growled lifting her knife in a threatening way

"I'm sorry mother...he didn't seem so bad..I just though we could be-"

"FRIENDS?!?"

Samuel winced at his mothers raised voice

"You thought you'd get to the son?! And Dean would welcome you with open arms?! What an idea!"

Ruby paused "what. An. IDEA!" Ruby's patted Samuel "you brilliant child! I'm so proud of you...you have the same conniving mind that made Azazel so powerful"

"Eh yuck!" Crowley scowled making Ruby throw the knife at him, which Crowley barely dodged

Ruby grabbed Samuel by the collar once again and led him inside their house

"Ugh chosen one" Crowley scowled

  

( Change Scene )  

  
"Oh John Winchester everyday Gabriel grows stronger into a king that will soon one day will make us very proud, but so does Samuel the son of Ruby, and fills his heart with hate every passing day, I'm very worried John, things are not going well"

The wing blew and Charlie looked up at the swinging coconuts "you have a plan?"

One of the coconuts fell and cracked, Charlie being the fourth wall breaker skipped everything in script and started yelling "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY DID YOU THINK OF THIS SOONER?! IVE SHIPPED THEM SINCE THEY MET!"

The wind blew making Charlie slightly irritated "okay okay! I hope this works! Wait what am I talking about? Of course it is!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	3. The Outcast & The Lonely

{ 9 Years later }

"You are ready"  
Ruby inspected her son, with a growing smirk "Nice...very nice..you have the same darkness in your soul like Azazel had"

Ruby went in front of Samuel looking him straight in the eyes "what is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Azazel...taking his place in the Chester Plains"

Ruby smiled at her sons deep voice

"Yes..what have I taught you?"

"Dean is the enemy" Samuel growled

"And what must you do?"

"I must kill him!"

Monsters and x-hunters alike cheered for their leaders son

  
( Change Landscape )

Castiel stood by dean, grabbing his hand to ease his husbands nerves

Whispers where heard "this is Gabriel's first hunt"

Then the young man came into view, all the elders and younglings alike gasped at the sigh of their prince

"You can do it"   
"My how you've grown!"

Castiel hugged his son, petting his head "you'll do just fine" 

Gabriel looked at her father "daddy" catching his attention "you have to promise to let me do this on my own...promise?"

Dean glanced up at Castiel, he gave him a look "alright..I promise"

Gabriel smiled and hugged his father, then running Of for his first hunt

Dean, Kevin, and Jo watched as Gabriel ran into the fields, turning to make sure no one was listening, Dean turned to Kevin "make sure he doesn't get hurt"

Kevin and Jo ran off after Gabriel, of course making sure no one followed or saw that they were leaving

~<>~

Gabriel came up to a group of wild Bore, knife in hand, and a pistol in his belt, Gabriel gasped as he stepped on a pile of sticks

Making the wild bore run in the opposite direction

Gabriel started running after the bore

 

~<>~ ( Scene Change ) ~<>~

 

"Eh this place is way more creepy since the vampires left"

Meg rolled her eyes

"Uh I'm not scared okay?...I just don't know why we have to be here that all, if Samuel's so special why does he need us? I never even had a chance!"

Meg once again rolled her eyes, once the torches were lit by the Lava wholes "come on, Gabriel has started his hunt"

"We have to move quickly"

Crowley got his torch and follows meg out of the lava cave

  
~<>~

  
Kevin and Jo carefully went threw the Fields trying to make sure Gabriel didn't see them, but also looking for the young prince

Kevin then turned his head, signaling Jo "found her"

  
{POV Change}

  
Gabriel crouched and gripped his knife tightly, determined to catch his prey, climbing up a small hill, but scared the bore away when rocks and pebbles alike fell off the small rock

"No no no!" Gabriel then ran after the wild bore

Gabriel stopped when he saw two figures ducking from the bore "Kevin...Jo..what are you doing here?"

"Uh...gathering wood! We thought the Chester house could use some for cold nights hehe"

Gabriel glared at Kevin "my father sent you? After he promised to let me do this on my own he lied!"

"No sweetheart, he just doesn't want you to get hurt" Jo said with sad eyes

Gabriel sighed "I should have known he'd never give me a real chance"

Gabriel ran around the 2, he was a faster runner than the older two "I'll do this on my own! Away from Chester Plains!"

 

{ POV Change }

 

  
"C'mon! Fire!" Crowley yelled, both him and Meg started spreading the fire from their torches into the fields

"Haha! Roasty Toasty princess! Roasty Toasty princess!"

Meg raised an eyebrow "its a boy!"

Crowley scolded "with the way he acts? More like an emotional princess to me"

Meg rolled her eyes "c'mon on!" Dragging Crowley away from the fire fields

  
~<>~

  
Gabriel tried once again to catch a bore, but they ran off on their own, Gabriel tried running after then but cut short when they were running straight for him!

And fire chasing them, Gabriel ran as animals, creatures alike ran from the raging fire

~<>~

Ruby smirked at Gabriel's running form "the plan is in motion...GO!" Ruby yelled at Samuel who immediately did as he was told

~<>~

"Oh don't be a girl Dean, he'll be fine, just have some faith" Bobby said crossing his arms

Deans stopped and looked in the distance "oh no..GABRIEL!"

Bobby looked in the distance as gaped, running inside to fetch Bella (she's a falcon)

Upon seeing Bella, Dean shouted

"Bella fly ahead! Find him!"

~<>~

  
Gabriel ran as fast as his legs could take him "no!" He looked and was surrounded by fire, Gabriel began to cough roughly

Gabriel saw a cliff side, and decided that was his best chance at survival, jumping with all his might Gabriel grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself on with the strength he called upon

But once reaching the top he began to feel dizzy and faint, laying on the floor coughing

  
( POV Change )

When Samuel saw Gabriel's body on top of the rock, laying he decided that was his chance

He walked up to Gabriel's body, inspecting his face, the man had grown since they were children, but that wasn't his mission

He lifted Gabriel from the ground and tossed him over his shoulder

Samuel made sure to fix Gabriel's body into a good position of his shoulder, before jumping off the cliff and into the burning woods

Ducking and dodging all the biting tress and falling hot branches, which let Samuel to fall with Gabriel into a stream

  
~<>~

  
Overhead Bella spotted both Samuel and Gabriel, squawking them left to show Dean where his son was

  
~<>~

  
Samuel brought Gabriel to shore, where Gabriel coughed up water and awoke

"Where am I...?" Gabriel spoke softly

"Your safe...in Chester Plains"

Gabriel was confused of this new voice but very angry "Chester plain..no..NO! Why did you bring me here?! Who do you think you are?!"

Samuel was taken aback and growled "I think Im the one who just saved your life!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "look! I had everything under control"

Samuel huffed "not from where I'm standing"

Gabriel turned away from Samuel "then move down wind"

Samuel took this as a challenge, moving in front of Gabriel

Gabriel tried going around Samuel 2 before getting fed up, putting up his hands and noticing Samuel didn't do the same

"S-Samuel?"

The smirk that was given to Gabriel said it all, Gabriel couldn't help but smile at seeing his old friend

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel looked to see his father holding a pistol and glaring at Samuel

"Gabriel! Oh your okay" Castiel said petting his sons head

Gabriel suddenly became furious "Father how could you break your promise!"

Dean glanced at Gabriel "it's a good thing I did, I almost lost you, no more hunts for you, not ever!"

Gabriel gaped "But I was doing just fine! Even before Samuel-"

"Samuel?!" Dean cocked his gun, Samuel taking out his own gun and doing the same

"Dean." Dean glanced at his husband who gasped at him

"HEY! You! How dare you save the kings son?" Charlie said with obvious fake surprise

"You saved him? Why?" Dean said growling

Samuel took a deep breath "if I may..I ask to join your kingdom"

"NO! You were banished with the other outcasts!" Dean said with venom taking a step forward

"I have left the outcasts. I am Rogue, judge me know for who I am...or am I to be blame for a crime I did not commit..?"

Dean yelled in frustration, turning around and gripping his hair

"Dean. You owe him your sons life" Castiel said giving Dean a mean look

"Yes sire..we are clearly in his debt, and royal protocol, says that all debts must be paid, although for this lowlife I suggest you make an exception" Bobby grudges out

Dean smirked at his advisor, but glared at Samuel "my fathers law will prevail, for now I reserve judgment...we'll see who you really are"

Samuel smirked, looking at both Castiel and Gabriel who smiled at him warmly

Then followed the royal family into Chester Plains

  
~<>~

Once at Chester Palace, everyone was going in for the night

Dean saw that Samuel was going into the Palace, he ran up and gave Samuel a look

Samuel sighed with irritation

Gabriel made his way over to Samuel who sat under a tree

"Hey...um..thanks for saving me today"

Samuel huffed "what kind of hunter are you? I'd say your more of a princess than a prince, you could have gotten yourself killed out there"

Gabriel was taken about a offended by his comment "what?!"

Samuel laughed "you wouldn't last 3 days on your own"

Gabriel huffed "oh! And I suppose you could teach me?"

Samuel smirked "heh yeah"

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel looked at the palace entrance "coming!"

Gabriel went up to Samuel and looked at him amused "alright, impress me, we start at dawn"

Samuel huffed amused "heh I look forward to it.."

  
~<>~

  
"Uh! Did you see that? He let her go! Why if that were me I would have-!"

"Hush!"  Ruby silence Crowley's rambling "the fire rescues worked perfectly! And Dean fell for it, now the closer Samuel gets to the son, the closer he gets to Dean"

"And once he has Dean alone.." Ruby took out her knife and threw it at the tree near Crowley, who ducked in fear

 

 

                                   ~<>~<>~

 

"Dean!.....Dean!...help me!"

Dean looked down at John who was hanging from a rope "Father!!"

Dean heard the laughter of Azazel, he turned with fear to look at his fathers friend, and went back to help his father

"Dad! Just a little farther!"

Dean felt pain in his hair as it was being pulled by Azazel "trust me!"

"Deeaaann!" The rope started to tare and it broke

"Noooo! Azazel" Dean looked angrily at Azazel who's face then morphed into Samuels

"Samuel..."

Samuel then began to laugh then cut the rope that was holding Dean up, along with letting go of his hair

Feeling sir rush threw his hair, and his blood pumping as he fell, screaming as he fell

"Nooooo!"

Dean felt the pressure hit his back, but he also woke up from his nightmare

Panting and looking around his to find his husband asleep, both him and his husband in their peaceful room

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	4. Brown & Gold

{ The Next Morning }

  
Dean woke up and got up for his morning walk, on his walk though Samuel followed him

Looking ready to pounce, palming his knife that was in his pocket, and as Samuel was about to reach in and fetch out the knife, a face with a smile plastered on it came into his view

"Good morning! Hehe scared you didn't I?" Came the voice of Gabriel

Samuel looked back to see that Dean was no longer in the spot he once was "hey c'mon!"

Samuel growled at his missed opportunity

  
~<>~

  
Samuel kept a bored expression and he heard all of Gabriel's whispering and his stepping on twigs, Gabriel tried pouncing on him but to no avail for Samuel only had to move a step out of his way, making Gabriel fall

"You could here me..huh?"

Samuel looked down at Gabriel "only a lot"

"Fine, teach me sir Sammy" Gabriel smirked

Samuel rolled his eyes at the nickname "your breathing too hard, relax feel everything around and become one with it, be silent of the wind itself"

There was squeaks of life around a hill, Samuel grabbed his pocket knife and crouched down "sh...watch the master"

Samuel ran up around the hill, screaming with the knife in the air, scarring both the animals and poor Kevin

"AHH! Please don't hurt me!"

"Kevin?" Gabriel said as he saw Samuel almost knife Kevin

"Oh! Gabriel thank goodness! Hey don't worry we're not following you this time, me and Jo are just feeding the animals, it's baby season and all the babies come out and we like to feed them!" Kevin's eyes sparkled as he watched the baby animals

"Hey maybe he can help" Jo said indicating to Samuel

"Not a bad idea. YO! Sam, Gabe wanna help feed the babies?"

Samuel looked confused and unsure "oh can we?" Gabriel said jumping with joy

"Sure! Grab some seeds and start feeding"

Gabriel grabbed Samuels hand "C'mon It'll be fun"

"Uh...fun?" Gabriel looked at Samuel with sad eyes

"Chuck kid, you gotta get out more" Kevin said throwing seeds to a group of baby birds

"So...this isn't training?" Gabriel smiled at Samuel but it faded as sharp pain came from the back of his head

"Ow! Hey!" Gabriel turned to see a big bird "uh..Kevin? When do the mothers come back to their nest?"

"Almost never, they usually leave the whole day, why do you..ask.." there was a pause as Gabriel, Jo and Kevin stared at awe at the birds

"RUN!!" Kevin yelled at the top of his lungs

Then the mother birds began to chase all 4 of them, making them tumble down the hill when they reached the top

Samuel grabbed onto Gabriel as they stopped at the end of the hill, all 4 tangled into each other

"Hah! What a blast!"

Kevin smiled at Samuel "your okay kid, your okay"

Samuel smiled and helped untangle himself from Jo and Kevin and noticed that he was on top of Gabriel

They both looked at each other for a while that Jo had to clear her throat, Samuel began to stutter "s-sorry..I didn't mean too"

"N-no it's okay heh" Gabriel blushed as Samuel got off of him

 

~<>~

  
"Oh look! That one looks like a baby rabbit!" Gabriel said pointing to a group of stars "see its fluffy tail?"

"Oh yeah" Samuel said in awe "oh look! Those two look like lions fighting each other! Ha oh I've never done this before..."

Gabriel plopped up his elbow and leaned on it "my father and I use to do this all the time...he said 'all the great kings of the past are up there' heh"

"Do you think Azazel is up there?" Gabriel looked at Samuel with surprise

Samuel got up quickly and Gabriel followed "he wasn't my father...or anything to me..but he is still a part of me"

"My father said that there was a darkness in Azazel, that he couldn't escape" Gabriel stood next to Samuel who hung his head

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too" his voice was low and Gabriel couldn't help but wrap his arms around the tall mans waist

  
~<>~ ( Scene Change ) ~<>~

  
"Father...I'm lost..Samuel is one of them Azazels heir...how can I accept him"

"Dean"

Dean turned to his husband "I was uh getting advice from the great kings"

Castiel smiled at him "did they help?"

Dean sighed "Silent as stars...my father would never-"

"Oh Dean, you walk the past that is expected of you...perhaps Samuel does not"

"What? How did you-" Dean asked surprised

Castiel laughed lightly "I can see them down there just as easily as you can, get to know him and see"

With that Castiel walked back into Chester Plains, and soon Dean followed

  
~<>~

  
After a while Samuel moved away from Gabriel

"What's wrong?"

Samuel stepped back a little "nothing.."

"Sam"

Samuel looked back at Gabriel who now started using that nickname "is just that my whole life I've been trained too...uh..nothing, I gotta go"

"Sammy...wait"

Samuel looked at Gabriel with sad eyes and continued to walk but was stopped by a brightly looked red head

"And where are you going?"

"Uh..nowhere"

"HA! That's what you think!" She sang

She then ran around him and zipped past Gabriel

"Who was that?"

"Uh Charlie...she's a friend of the family"

Charlie hummed and pulled on Samuels leather coat

"C'mon! You follow Rafiki! He knows da way! Hehehe!"

Samuel looked at Gabriel confused "who's Rafiki?"

Gabriel smiled and shrugged not knowing either

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	5. Back Stabber

As they came back from Chuck knows where Charlie had took them, the made it to Chester Palace

Samuel hugged Gabriel's small form, nosing his hair until he let go "goodnight"

Gabriel smiled "goodnight" and went inside Chester Palace

Samuel made his way over to the tree nearby and allayed against the bark

Dean had watched this from the shadows, and when Gabriel went inside he stared at Samuel for a while before walking up to the surprised hunter

"It's pretty cold tonight..c'mon in" Dean led the way into the Palace and Samuel followed in with a small smile

~<>~

"Ha! Ha! Get him!...what are you waiting for Samuel get him!" Meg said anxiously as she watched her brother follow Dean

Meg growled and ran back to tell their mother

~<>~

Ruby yelled in frustration "you sure?!"

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes"

Ruby pulled at her hair and growled opening and closing her knife "Samuel cannot betray us!"

~<>~

 

( The Next Morning )

  
Samuel came out of the palace and began to pace "okay...I have to tell her today..oh but where do I start? Gabriel...Ruby had a plan..and I was a part of it! But I don't want to be cause...cause I love you....oh she'll never believe me...but I gotta try.."

Samuel made his way to Gabriel as he steps out of the palace "Gabriel..I need to talk to you"

"Gabriel"

Samuel snapped his head up at Deans voice, he was the last person he wanted to talk to right now

"I don't want you talking to him...I want to talk with him" Dean smiled and Gabriel wouldn't help but smiled as well

Dean winked at his son and motioned for Samuel to follow him

~<>~

  
"Azazel couldn't control his hate and in the end it was his hate that destroyed him"

Samuel kept his head down "I've never heard the story of Azazel that way..he truly was a killer.."

"Fire is a killer...sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before if given the chance.."

Dean paused as he heard laughter

"Oh Dean.."

Dean growled taking out his pistol "Ruby"

"What are you doing out here? And so alone?"

A group surrounded the both, Samuel looked fearful

"Well done Samuel...just like we always planned"

Dean became angry "YOU!"

Samuels eyes reflected fear but Dena could not see it threw his anger "NO! I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!"

Crowley was the first to strike at Dean but was knocked away along with other who tried

"NO! Stop!" Samuel tried

Dean got knifed in the shoulder, which cause Samuel to try and defend Dean but was hit on the back of the head by a strong force

Dean fell with two men on top of him down a rocky cliff

Dean ran while the two and other of Ruby's group member ran after him

"Remember your training! Fight as one!"

Dean saw that his only chance was to climb back us a rocky cliff so he began to climb

Making rocks fall in the waking of his climbing

Samuel was seen at the top of the cliff "Dean!"   
"get him Samuel get him!"

Samuel ran but was not seen

Crowley took his chance and started claiming after Dean "I'll get him for you mother!"

Crowley quickly began to catch up to Dean "mother are you watching?"

Crowley laughed to himself "I'm doing it for you...and doing it for me"

Crowley grabbed onto Deans ankle "this is my moment of glory!"

Crowley slipped on a rock and fell slightly, letting Dean escape, but awakening more rocks and boulders alike making them tumble down on poor Crowley

"NO!" Yelled Ruby

Samuel came down from the cliff, pushing away rocks trying to find Crowley, but was pushed away by Ruby, so Samuel stood back in anticipation

Ruby cooed at Crowley's withering body "I'm sorry mother...I tried"

Ruby hushed her son, as the light slipped from his eyes and body went limp

Meg went up beside her mother and mumbled her brother name in memory, hanging her head in sadness

 

~<>~

  
"Father..? FATHER!" Gabriel called out as he saw him slowly and painfully making his way back into Chester Plains

"Bobby go get help!" Gabriel ordered making his way towards Dean

"Oh father.."

"Dean! Talk to me, what happened!" Kevin said as he let Dean lean on his for support

"Samuel!...uh ambush.." Dean let his mind slip into unconscious

"No..." Gabriel couldn't believe that Samuel had done this, but right now his father needed help

"Don't worry Dean, we'll get you better"

  
~<>~

  
"Azazel...watch over my poor Crowley" Ruby said in sadness, then turning to Samuel in rage

"YOU!" Ruby flipped her knife open and sliced his face, upon looking back at her with the same rage she had

Ruby gaped at his now scared cheek "what. Have. You. Done.!"

"I didn't mean too...it wasn't my fault...I did nothing!" Samuel spatted

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your kind! Betrayed Azazel"

Samuel growled "I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You can't escape it! Crowley is dead because of you!"

"No.." Samuel pleaded to himself

"You killed your own brother!!"

"NO!" Samuel pushed passed Ruby and Meg, letting his legs carry him to who knows where

The group was about to chase after Samuel but Ruby stopped them

"Let him go! Dean has hurt me for the last time!" Ruby yelled with pure rage

"Now he had corrupted Samuel! Dean is injured and weak! Now it's the time to attack"

Ruby smirked "we will take his entire kingdom by force!"

The small crowd cheered at their leaders speech

 

  
~<>~

  
Gabriel couldn't believe the story his father told him "daddy it can't be true"

Gasp were heard, Gabriel looked and saw Samuel

"Samuel!" Gabriel tried running to him but was stopped by his father

"Why have you come back?" Dean growled

"Dean..I had nothing to do with-"

"You don't belong here!"

"Please..I ask for your forgiveness"

Gabriel tried getting her fathers attention "daddy please! Listen to him!"

"SILENCE! When you first came here you asked for judgment! And I pass it now!"

Gabriel gasped as he knew where his father was going

"EXCILE!"

"NO!"

Gabriel tried again making his way to Samuel but this time stopped by two Palace guards

"No! Sam!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	6. Love Conquers All

"Father please! Reconsider!" Gabriel said trying to reason with his father

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on"

Gabriel gasp "no that's not-"

"He used you to get to me"

Gabriel shook his head "no! He loves me! For me!" 

"Because you are my son! You will not leave Chester palace! You will stay where I can keep an eye on you! Away from him!"

Gabriel became irritated "you don't know him!"

"I know he's following him Azazles footprints! And I must follow in my fathers"

Gabriel's eyes let go of the tears they were holding "you will never be John Winchester!"

Gabriel ran into Chester Palace and into his room, yelling and punching into his pillows

Gabriel noticed that there was a tree by his window, and he could use that to leave Chester Palace, climbing down the tree and running into the plains to anywhere his foot shroud take him

  
~<>~

After finding each other ( and that song sequence ) they chased and tumbled in the grass together next to a pond, Gabriel kissing Sam's cheek, and Sam nuzzling his hair before looking into the pond

"Hey look..we are one heh"

Two pieces clicked into Gabriel's head but was interrupted

"Let's get out of here! We'll run away together! And start a Clan, all on our own"

Gabriel's giggled at Sam's suggestion, then hugged him

"Sam...we have to go back"

"Your kidding right? But we're finally together!"

"Our place is with our clans, if we don't stay...they'll be divided forever.."

Samuel didn't want too stay, but he knew that Gabriel was right.

 

 

They had to stay.

 

 

 

 

 

...


	7. Shadow Lands Vs Chester Plains

Dean came into Chester palace to see Kevin & Jo arguing "what are you guys arguing about?"

"That's a good question, hey let me ask you one" Jo said

"Hypothetically"

"Very hypothetically..there's this guy-"

"But he's not a hunter"

"No no definitely not a hunter a-and his son uh let's say...vanished.."

"Gabriel's gone?!" Dean yelled

"Dean! The outcasts are on the attack heading this way! It could mean war" Bobby said interrupting their conversation

"Bobby, you and Bella find Gabriel, we'll father the hunters, move now!" Dean ordered

 

~<>~

Threw the rain and fog came Ruby's voice "it's over Dean! I have dreamed of nothing else! For years!"

"Last chance Ruby, go home"

Ruby growled "I am home...ATTACK!"

Both Ruby's and Deans hunters clashed into each other, with Knives, Daggers and pistols

  
~<>~

"Where's your baby son Clarence?" Meg

Castiel growled at the name "Meg"

Meg pounced on Castiel, knife gripped in her hand

  
~<>~

  
"Dean....your mine" Ruby said getting closer to Dean

Dean pulled off a man along with a young girl off him

Dean tried to gain enough strength to attack Ruby as he pulled someone off his back but was slashed in the face by her knife

Making everyone turn to their king and outcast leader, who challenged each other

But before either if them could do anything, Gabriel and Samuel got in between them

"Gabriel..." Dean said slightly relieved to see his son

~<>~

  
"Samuel.." Sam glared at Ruby and Ruby did the same "Move"

~<>~

  
"Stand aside" Gabriel looked his father right in the eye "daddy this has to stop" this comment confused Dean slightly

~<>~

  
"Your even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way!"

Sam growled "you'll never hurt Gabriel or Dean! Not while I'm still here"

  
~<>~

"Stay out of this!" Dean tried urging his son

"A wise king once told me 'we are one' I didn't understand him then...now I do"

"But..they.."

Gabriel spoke with a small laugh "them? Us? Look at them. They are us, what differences do you see?"

It was then that Dean realized that the rain ceased and the clouds started to part indicating the end of the storm

  
~<>~

Ruby growled "Meg now!"

"No mother! Gabriel's right...enough" meg said standing along side Samuel

"If you will not fight...then you will die as well"

The hunters that were on Ruby's side stated to transfer over to stand alongside Meg and Samuel

"Where are you going? Get back here!"

~<>~

  
"Let it go Ruby...it's Time to put the past behind us"

Ruby growled "I never let it go!"  

Cracks and roars of water was heard as the dam was creaking, at its point of breaking

"This is for you Azazel" Ruby lunged at Dean but Gabriel got in her way, making both him and Ruby tumble down the rocky side

"Gabriel!" Dean yelled in fear looking over the edge

"GABRIEL!" Samuel also yelled in fear

Dean jumped off the ledge and slid after his son "Gabriel I'm coming"

  
~<>~

  
"Hold on Gabriel!" Castiel yelled, then saw the dam breaking "Dean...DEAN THE RIVER!"

Dean looked upstream and saw that the dam broke the rushing water now going straight towards Gabriel and Ruby

~<>~

"Ruby..give me your hand!" Gabriel said reaching down to Ruby

Only to have Ruby swipe it away

"Ruby c'mon!...I'll help you!"

Fear flashed onto Ruby's eyes as her grip loosened and she plunged into the raging river

"Gabriel.."

Gabriel looked up to his father

"Daddy....I tried.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	8. Good Laces & Brown Leather

Once Gabriel and Dean made it safely back on top of the cliff side, Gabriel hugged his mother Castiel, and went over to Samuel

"Sam"

"Oh Gabriel" 

Dean saw this exchange "Samuel"

Sam snapped his head up and walked over to Dean

"I was wrong...you belong here, let's go home" Dean turned to the banished hunters "all of us"

~<>~

Everyone stood in front of Chester Palace

Charlie shook a maraca on top of the young couples head as they kissed

Dean receiving a kiss of his own from Castiel

  
"Oh I love moments like this!" Kevin said

"Love! Not like! LOVE!" Kevin said hanging onto Jo's sleeve

As Dean & Castiel passes, everyone bowed along behind them did everyone remain bowed at Gabriel And Samuel

Dean took out his green and brown pistol shooting a bullet in the air, giving Sam a challenging look

Who took out his brown and silver pistol, shooting it in the air as well

Soon Castiel taking out his blue and brown pistol and Gabriel taking out his Gold and silver colored pistol

All four, King Dean, Queen Castiel, Prince Gabriel and his outcasted love Samuel, shooting 4 bullets into the air

Signifying their rein   
To the Hunters, Civilians and Creatures alike

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posted on Wattpad on April 25 2017 for videos and photos, or look up the playlist for Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (Nicole Rey)


End file.
